Hug Therapy
by Tono Radish
Summary: Ivan is a bully and everyone knows it, including him. Even so isn't everyone else bullying him? You poke at me all you want but when I poke back you get offended! And one snide remark on Alfred's side causes Feli of all people to extend his arms. Crap summary is crap but I think you should give it a chance... like Ivan.
1. Wish No More, My Life You Can Take

"Hey!"

Ivan turned around to look down at the skinny boy before him. What was it now? He had just gotten into another fight with Alfred. The bespectacled had crossed the line. Sure Ivan was a bully and often physically and emotionally tormented his classmates. That did not give Alfred the right to say that no one wanted him there or liked him. He had friends, didn't he? The more he thought about it the angrier he became. It isn't his fault. Everyone else is wrong about him.

"What?"

Ivan waited for some smack talk, when it came Ivan would be ready to smack him. The boy was tiny, more so than most people. He had a high-pitched voice and a logic and gravity defying hair curl on the side of his head. Fettuccini or something, he was a Vargas brother. Yes, this one took art with him as a freshman and sophomore. He recalled this kid being a fast runner and that he was always afraid of Ivan.

"I would have hit him."

Ivan stared at the kid. Was this the other one? No, no, this is definitely the cry baby one.

"Excuse me?"

"I would have punched him, although it probably wouldn't hurt coming from me. Oh! I would have drawn on his face!"

Who the hell is this kid?

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Yeah?"

"So then… what?"

"I'm scared of you to the point where I shake and cry and sometimes I even get sick but what Alfred said isn't something anyone should say to anyone. Did that make sense?"

"No."

"Oh, well if you want I could be your friend? You just have to promise not to hit me."

"Hit you… so you believe those rumors?"

"Actually I've seen you do it."

"Well there's no denying it now then…"

It's true what they say: Ivan does hit people. Ivan hits his friends the most. He knows he can because as his friends they'd understand. He shows his love more forcefully, it's more meaningful that way. He sits around convincing himself that he loves everyone and it's only a matter of time before they love him too. He closed his eyes for a minute, to let everything sink in. Was he really as bad as they all said he was? Suddenly he felt two skinny arms fail to wrap all the way around him. He opened his eyes.

"Wh- what are you doing?"

"Hug therapy!"

Is this lover of carbs hugging him and cheering? Ivan rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry. It was finally happening! One person has come around. Ivan started to hug the boy. He was so happy that he squeezed the boy a little tighter. He heard the boy giggle and squeezed him a little more. This time he heard a gag. Ivan smiled and squeezed a little more. This time he heard the boy choke. Yes, there was so much love the boy was turning purple. Oh, he's trying to talk. How sweet. Does he want t be hugged a little tighter? Ivan could break your bones little boy but if you insist.

"Hey!"

Ivan broke the hug and little Italy fell onto the floor gasping for air. The panzer man with eyes Arian blue marched their way.

"You had better stay away from Feli! If you hurt him again I will personally escort you to the gates of hell!"

"No need, I have Alfred taking me in doses."

Ludwig picked up his Feli and slung him over his shoulder. How rude, just when that hug was getting good. Feli caught his breath and called back to Ivan who was just losing hope again.

"Try not to be so forceful!"

"That's right Feli! No means no!"

Ludwig continued to lecture his little friend about the dangers of strangers. Not that they didn't know Ivan, he was just strange to them. Something happened then. A chill ran down Ivan spine and his stomach felt warm. He stopped breathing and his chest felt painful but he didn't mind it. What was happening? He began to breath again and his mouth twitched on the side. What is this? His mouth twitched again. Then his mouth curved upward and he began to pat his face.

"So this is what happiness feels like. Smiling genuinely kind of hurts."

**Chala! Head Chala! Okay so I don't usually ship this but for some reason this kind of… felt right tonight you know? Don't ask questions just leave a comment if you want more.**


	2. The Sunflower Room

Ivan went home that day very cheerful. It scared every kid that rode his bus. When he got home he knew his father wouldn't be back until around six, so he had two hours to do whatever. He walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom.

"Maybe one day he can come over and play! Oh! Someone outside of my family will get to see what my room looks like!"

He flopped onto his bed and noticed the small silver picture frame on his side table. He remembered when he bought that. There was nothing special about the frame, what was magical was what was inside. He saw in the display a staged picture, the kind they put in to sell you things. It was a hand holding out sunflowers. He paid for the frame with his own twelve year old money and he went to see his mother at the hospital. He gave her the bag and she pulled the frame out. She made a mistake and thought the frame was her gift.

"_Ivan it's lovely! When I leave here take a picture with mommy and we'll put it inside!"_

"_No mom! The frame isn't what I got you! Look at the picture!"_

"_Oh, sunflowers. Our favorite!"_

"_These flowers won't die! And look! Those can be my hands giving them to you!"_

Ivan picked up the frame. As a boy he made the mistake of believing those were his hands presenting the flowers to his mother. Now he makes a new mistake. Now he keeps the picture by his bedside and thinks it's his mother handing him the flowers. Her voice telling him that this is simple and happy and all she ever wanted for him.

"Hi mom. It's finally happening."

He choked a little on his words.

"I made a friend today. Alfred was being a jerk as always, but then a boy named Feli came to me. I squeezed him so tightly I almost killed him."

He blushed and smiled at that last part.

"I really hope this works out."

"_Mommy!"_

"_Ivan? What is it sweety?"_

"_I'm a freak!"_

"_What? Now who told you that!?"_

"_A bunch of kids at school! I break everything and I'm creepy!"_

"_You're not creepy!"_

"_Yes I am! I'm bigger than everyone else and I hurt people and break things without meaning to and other kids poke fun and me and then when I poke back they get offended!"_

"_You're stronger than the rest of them, that's all."_

"_Why am I like this?"_

_His mother took the hands of the 13-year-old boy in her own._

"_You have such big hands, you really have grown in the last year. Even so you still cry. It makes me happy to see that you aren't too old for your mommy. I remember when I was your age I killed anyone who would even look at me the wrong way. I had no need for my mommy."_

"_Mommy don't say things like that! You're not at all like Natalia!"_

_Mommy laughed and wiped the tears from Ivan's sweet face._

"_You were born stronger than everyone else because one day you'll find someone you want to protect."_

"_I want to protect you Mommy!"_

"_These are different someones. They're the friends you haven't met yet."_

"_When will I meet them?"_

"_Someday. And this strength will help you get there. Not just the power in your big hands but the power in here."_

_She poked his chest where his heart should be._

"_Mommy I love you! Don't ever let me grow up! I don't ever want to not need you!"_

_He jumped into her arms and cried some more. She laughed and held him._

"_You're so kind. Don't worry, even when you grow up I'll be here for you."_

Ivan picked up the frame and kissed it, "You'll always be here for me."

"**BiG bROtHeR!"**

Ivan turned around to hear scratching on his door. Natalia was home. He held back a scream and opened his closet door and hid inside. He wanted her to go away, she was creepy. She was way too doting for a younger sister. Why couldn't she go to college and leave big sister here instead of vice versa.

"Now, now Natalia, don't scare your brother."

"Oh Father! You're home early!"

"Yeah well, it seems I'll be able to come home early sometimes, but I'll be later sometimes too. It'll be a little more random but I'm gonna try to come home early from now on."

"Oh! I will call big sister and tell her!"

"And could you start dinner, I have to talk to Ivan."

"Okay!"

Ivan heard a knock on the door. He knew his sister was gone, so he wrapped himself in a blanket and slowly approached the door.

"Ivan, can I come in?"

Ivan was afraid. His father never went into his room unless he had some bad news to tell Ivan.

"Yes."

Ivan opened the door and his dad smirked, and then burst out laughing.

"You look like a nun! Hahahaha!"

Ivan ran over to his mirror, tripping on his large blanket as he did so. It was true. The hills were alive with the sound of Ivan's humiliation. But this is who he is, and when he's scared or cold he does this. That isn't a crime? Still he was a 17-year-old high school boy. Maybe he was a little too old to be wrapped in a blanket?

"_Mommy I love you! Don't ever let me grow up!"_

Ivan removed his makeshift hood and just wore the blanket on his shoulders. When he turned back around he found his father had the camera out.

"Christmas cards!"

"Father!"

"Just kidding."

Ivan sighed with relief. His father's face became suddenly serious and Ivan tensed all over again.

"I received a call from school today."

"Who did Natalia try to kill this time?"

"I'm afraid it was for you."

"Yeah, I know."

"You've been hurting other kids again, right?"

Ivan looked down at his hands and then to his father.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they're my… friends…"

"The friends thing again? You can't hurt your friends like that Ivan."

"They hurt me first."

Ivan's father ran his long white fingers through his hair. He looked like Ivan, but his face was slimmer and his eyes were blue, whereas Ivan's face was rounder like his mother's and his eyes were a purple like his mother's.

"The school recommended you see a therapist."

"No father! Don't make me be _that_ kid!"

"It's that or suspension."

Ivan silenced himself. No one would have to know right? Ivan didn't deserve to be treated like a crazy person. If Mommy were still around she would pat his head and then call the school and swear a lot. But Mommy wasn't there anymore, was she. She died a few days before he began high school. In his sophomore year a Chinese boy made a comment about it and he blacked out. When he came back he realized he was punching that kid in the face. Ivan had pinned the boy under him and broke his nose. He was suspended for the rest of the year, earning himself a name in the gossip circles. Though this was a rumor found to be true, Ivan guessed the school thought there was something wrong with him. Ivan gave it some thought. Was he mentally ill?

"So who's Alfred?"

Ivan looked up at his father, meeting soft blue eyes.

"He's hurting me the most. He says it's in the name of justice and that he's a hero. A lot of the other kids agree with him. Does that make me the villain? You know sometimes he doesn't even call me Ivan, he calls me Red."

"Have you told a teacher?"

"I used to and they always told me they would handle it but nothing ever changed. I want to love everyone, I know people have their faults and I'm no exception. Father, is it possible to love and hate everyone at the same time?"

Ivan's eyes turned red and filled with tears. He hid his face from his father.

"He calls you Red," He mumbled.

"What?"

"Your first appointment will be tomorrow at 4.:30 You'll go everyday for 9 work days and then down to 3 times a week."

"Yes father."

His father left without another word. Ivan ran to the door and called out down the hall.

"Father!"

"What is it?"

"A boy hugged me today!"

Ivan's smile grew and his cheeks turned rosy. His eyes sparkled with the memory. His dad stared at him for a minute, not sure how to take that statement.

"Good?"

"He want's to be my friend!"

Ivan's father grew serious. It was happening again.

"He said that?"

"Yeah!"

His father walked back to him and put the blanket hood back on Ivan's head.

"Don't be too trusting. This has happened before."

"I think this time it'll work out! I think he means it!"

His father couldn't see his son's smiling face and his son couldn't see his worried face. This always happens when Ivan makes a friend. They never stay for long and when they come back they're different and cruel. They poke at Ivan and when he pokes back they get offended and things get worse. He noticed the picture of sunflowers on his son's table. Simple and happy. Ivan was tall, almost as tall as his dad. Even so Ivan is still a child after all.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

**Ugh! Ugh! Ivan! I was never even a big Russia fan, I mean I didn't hate him, but I had other favorites. Actually America is my favorite after Prussia so that fact that he's become a sort of bad guy is a little strange to me? Whatever. Comment! Please! It motivates me!**


	3. Shake It Off

"Alfred! You have to stop attacking Ivan!"

Alfred's younger twin brother Matthew came running. Alfred stopped and looked back at him and waited.

"Mattie? What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? You saw what he did to Yao last year. I don't want you to end up like that! Ivan could kill you, or worse send his sister out of you!"

"Relax Mattie, I can take him!"

"No you can't! I've seen what this guy can do! Alfred you're gonna get yourself killed!"

Alfred took a minute to clean his glasses and took a good look at his sibling.

"I know you have. That's why I have to do this. I have to make sure you or anyone else never has to see that again."

"Why is it your job?"

"Don't be silly!"

"I know, I know. It's because you're the hero right? Ever since you were a kid you've been getting into fist fights and getting beat up. You're only getting worse. When you fight fire with fire the flames only get bigger."

"I'm not using fire though? I'm using my love mitts."

"Alfred don't be an idiot right now. I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."

"Ever since I can remember Ivan has been crazy! Don't you remember in middle school when he attacked you?"

"He though I was you."

"That doesn't change the fact that he left you duck taped to a toilet. And do you remember what he did to Gilbert? To freaking Gilbert of all people!?"

"Yes I remember."

"Gilbert was just verbally defending himself against Ivan's friendships and Ivan smacked him face first into a locker!"

"Yeah I know. And now you're getting all panic attack again. Those things could and will happen to you if you keep this up!"

"You make it sound like I didn't try to be his friend."

"Well I can't preach to you because I never tried either. Just lay off will you?"

Alfred stared at his brother. Alfred did try. Back when he was 13 a group of his friends decided to let Ivan know that what he was doing was not acceptable. It was he, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis.

"_Alfred you're always like this! Do we have to play hero against Ivan?"_

"_Don't be such a wet blanket Francis."_

"_I am not a wet blanket!"_

"_Shut up, you're all wet blankets compared to the awesomeness that is me."_

"_Have you guys seen Lovi anywhere? I feel like feeling up his face."_

"_Hahahahaha! Antonio you're so weird!"_

"_It's not weird to have a sexual curiosity! I remember back when I was his age~"_

"_Oh god Francis, just stop."_

"_Back when what? You're the same age as us!"_

_The boys chattered along and stopped when they saw Ivan. A small hamster was waiting before the Russian boy. Ivan held his hands out to it but it karate kicked the hands away. Gilbert was trying to hard not to laugh. The hamster ran away soon after. Ivan just stared at it, "You jerk!"_

_The boys came out from nowhere laughing and Ivan looked up at them._

"_Wow that's pitiful!"_

"_You can't even make friends with a wild hamster!"_

_Ivan watched each of them and took note of who they were. He stayed silent and let them talk. He watched Gilbert the most. Gilbert was the biggest jerk of them all to Ivan. He would always make jokes and talk about how awesome he is and always get Ivan into trouble. A few weeks back Ivan jumped over a table and started strangling the albino. This was their payback._

_They started to yell at him. They laughed and laughed. Then they started touching him, rustling his hair and playing with his nose. Ivan's father told him to not fight back, only he would end up paying for it later. They called him a freak and made fun of how he could was so big. Ivan gulped and looked up at them._

"_Come now, let's all just be friends."_

_They stared at him._

"_Friends like to play right? There's a game in my country called Russian Roulette. Only instead of us taking turns with the gun I'll just shoot you all dead."_

_They ran away, but Alfred lingered for a moment. He waited back there and stared at the giant. Then he picked up and ran away with his friends._

"Alfred, Alfred? Are you listening to me?"

"Not really."

"Ugh! Let's just go home for the day."

"Whatever."

Alfred followed his brother outside to their car. He notice Ludwig was scolding Feli again, nothing new. He saw Kiku was reading, nothing new. And on his car window he saw a few sticky notes with some numbers on them, nothing new. He unlocked the car and put the key in the ignition.

"_Hey! I'll be your friend alright?"_

Alfred stared at the key.

"Alfred? Alfred you're spacing out again."

"I did try," he mumbled in response.

"What?"

"I said I'm stopping for fries."

"I know. You do everyday."

**I really only have one big point to make right now. When you read a story that only has 2 chapters in it, well I guess now 3, don't be surprised if you don't get everything right away. I mean most stories have secrets and back stories that wait a little bit to show up. Anyway I pulled this chapter up early because I got a complaint so yeah~ Comment~**


	4. They Call It Chemistry

**Real quick before the story: A guest left me a review about how they would hang themselves if I didn't keep writing and it is honestly the best review I have ever gotten out of all my stories, well it's my favorite. So thanks a bunch!**

"_Hey! I'll be your friend alright?"_

"Braginski."

"_But, yesterday you had no interest?"_

"Braginski."

"_Well I thought about it and it was pretty uncool what we did. Not at all like a hero should do. So I'm here now."_

"Braginski!"

"Yes Mr. Cornwallis?"

"Who were the terrible twins of The People's Budget?"

"I don't know?"

"You don't know… And why don't you know?"

"Because you failed to teach me?"

Usually this sort of conversation would receive giggles from classmates. Instead they all stared at Ivan.

"Were you even paying attention to anything I just said?"

"No?"

The teacher sent Ivan out into the hall to wait for his return. Ivan looked around. History class was boring; he wished he could skip to chemistry with Feli. Feli didn't sit anywhere near him but they weren't friends before. Today was a lab and maybe this time he would be chosen to be in a group instead of being assigned. Ivan was so happy that he was glowing.

"What! Braginski why are you so happy!?"

"What? I wasn't listening?"

"… Okay I know it's cool for kids to be rebellious and do crazy things even if they're illegal but try to stay away from drugs."

"I don't do drugs?"

"It's alright I won't report you or anything. Just keep away from that stuff. You may be disrespectful and mentally disturbed but you're the only kid with an A and the only reason my pay hasn't been deducted. So get your act together! The bells about to ring anyhow so why don't you just linger here."

Mr. Cornwallis stalked back into his classroom mumbling about artificial happiness and Ivan just watched him. His bags were still at his seat. Ivan leant on the wall as two girls walked by.

"That's Ivan Braginski right?"

"Look he's ditching class."

They noticed him watching them and they ran away. They always run away.

"Hello school," he said to himself.

"Hello Ivan," he replied in a deeper voice.

Then the bell rang and the hallways flooded with children, even so he could see over most of them. Then his eye caught a gravity defying hair curl. He smiled! His friend! He tried to make his way through the crowds but the busy bodies weren't letting him. He tried to maneuver through but someone kept blocking him. The Italian boy way going farther and farther in the wrong direction, chemistry was the other way. Ivan had to save his friend but he can't get through. He grit his teeth and looked at the little Baltic trio passing by. They screamed and begged to avoid death. They only huddle around him making it more difficult to escape the wall. He raised his fist and bashed it into the wall sending an ear-piercing thud, halting everyone. Ivan started to smile which made everyone else stopped smiling. He walked with ease through the hordes and tapped the small Italian on the shoulder.

"Class is the other way my friend."

Feli turned around with a scowl… that isn't Feli. The boy Lovino fell to his knees and begged for mercy. Ivan just turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Well, that was embarrassing. Then Alfred jumped out of the crowd.

"Stop right there!"

"No."

"What?"

Ivan turned around with a shadow covering his eyes. Alfred jolted back in surprise, he was used to the creepy smile. A pissed Ivan or a happy Ivan is never a good Ivan. So, no Ivan is good. Alfred just waved him off dismissively, obviously nervous.

"Whatever, just get to class. Hahahahaha!"

Lovino just pat Alfred on the shoulder, "Thanks hero."

Alfred just sulked, "I know…"

Ivan schlepped all the way to his class wondering why he was even going. Why does everyone suck? He motioned his shoulder upward, then his other one. Then he gave himself a pat down.

"WHERE DID MY BAG GO!?"

Then he remembered it was still in his last class. He slid into the door.

"Mrs. Cleft! I left my bag in my last class! I need to run and get it!"

Feli was behind the desk organizing his teacher's papers. Feli smiled at him like a childish imp. He was so innocent. Ivan completely forgot what he was doing. Then he noticed he stopped breathing and started gasping for air.

"What happened?"

Then Ludwig stood between them. He glared down at Ivan with a passion. If Ivan continued he would end up fighting with this German, and this fight would be difficult to win, but he would win because he's Ivan and stuff.

"Ivan, Mrs. Cleft is in the back with supplies."

"Thank you Ludwig, I hope that we can become friends as well."

"And I hope you learn no means no."

Ivan stood up and dusted himself off. Feli went back to filing papers. Ivan walked back to Mrs. Cleft and once again forgot what he was going to say. Mrs. Cleft was a beautiful woman, except she had a man's cleft in her chin. Without fail, every time, he was distracted by it.

"Mrs. Cleft?"

She spun around in surprise and threw a pair of goggles into the air, "Oh Jesus Ivan!"

Ivan caught the goggles and handed them to her.

"Why thank you, good reflexes. So what can I do for you beef cake?"

Ivan stared at her. Mrs. Cleft is very, very creepy. This was universally accepted. Last year she had a thing for a Finish boy. Nothing happened because a Swede guarded him. Ivan wished he had someone to protect him, he can't get into fights with anymore tecahers.

"I uhhh… I left my bag in my last class? Can I go get it?"

"Boy you've been getting it for a while now."

"My bag?"

"Oh just some adult humor. Now, hop to it."

"Does that mean I can get my bag?"

"Skidattle."

Ivan took that as a yes and left the room, glancing at Feli taking his seat in the front. Ivan ran into the hallways and back to history. He burst the door open and ran in.

"Braginski, this is my planning period. Let me enjoy it without you."

"Where is my bag?"

"It's right here. I was just looking for whatever substances you might have had. Clever to keep them out of your bag."

"Whatever, I have to hurry."

"The cops finally after you?" Mr. Cornwallis said sipping his coffee.

"My friend is waiting for me."

Mr. Cornwallis did a spit take and before he could question Ivan the boy was out the door. He ran all the way as fast as his feet could carry him. At that point he wished he could fly. He was running so fast that he passed the door and tripped trying to stop. He got up and ran back to the room. He kicked the door in trying to catch his breath. He was too late, it seemed everyone was in groups. Ivan dropped his bag at his desk and tried not to cry.

"Hey, this was like on your desk."

Ivan looked up to see a green eyes boy with shoulder length blond hair parted in the middle. He was holding a pink slip of paper and extended it out to Ivan.

_Ludwig grabbed me as soon as Mrs. Clift said to pair up. Next time we call all work together. Oh this is Feli by the way._

Ivan rubbed his face with the paper.

"Hey, I'm gonna be your like partner. Coolio?"

"Whatever."

"Don't like be rude you know?"

Ivan stayed silent, allowing himself a moment with his first passed note. He didn't even notice his classmate, Felix, rambling about their work and how he can't do much because he just finished his nails. Then Felix stopped rambling and put his face right in front of Ivan's.

"That's some power you got. You're like totes strong."

"What are you…"

Ivan noticed the door he kicked down. Great, he had another thing to pay for.

"I like have to wonder why you would like go for someone like Feli?"

"Go for? Oh you mean our friendship!"

"I would have thought you would go for the thug kids?"

"They don't like me very much. Besides Feli has an even greater strength."

"Pasta?"

"No, I'm talking about kindness."

"You're very different from what I imagined, and that's like the kind of line you totes use to get the babes. I look forward to like you know working with you and stuff."

Ivan looked at the queer boy admiring his fingers. Then he thought about what Felix said about babes. What did oxen have to do with anything?

**I know this chapter was pointless but it had to be written to establish some grounds. Before you ask, as part of the fandom, you should know that Poland does what he wants. And I know in the show he likes to joke about kicking Russia's ass and I'll get to that and all of his other bits in the next chapter when we get into my little pony and the power of friendship… I think I'll make that a bonus story. What do you think? Leave a comment?**


	5. Accidents Happen

"So we like totally mix the bleach with the ammonia right?"

"What? No that could potentially kill someone!"

Ivan kept saying things like that, which only got him dirty and fearful looks. He tried to ignore them; it wasn't very hard when Felix ended up taking up most of his energy. Then he heard another voice, the voice of Feli.

"So then we mix the bleach with the ammonia right?"

Ludwig quickly corrected him.

"If you want to gas someone, yes. I'll just put the bleach over here, away from your pasta loving fingers."

Ivan smiled to himself; he wasn't totally alone because Ludwig had the same problem. He continued to work and watch everyone around him. Everyone loved Feli, even if he mixed up. Feli was universally liked. Ivan finished his chemical assignment and wiped his brow, all in a day's work.

"Oh my god it's like totally pink!"

Felix's shriek caused people to turn and look at them. They were the first ones done. They were the wannabe LA schoolgirl and the Russian bully. Mrs. Cleft had them return to their seats and write out their lab report. Ivan always finished first and he always did well in his courses. He thought that maybe he would be more approachable if he was smart. That wasn't true. He was an intelligent bully from Russia, not the best combination.

"Hey Felix are we friends?"

"Yeah Broski."

"You're not afraid of me?"

"I friend who I want. I don't really care how they look you know?"

At this moment he noticed Felix was wearing a skirt. Ivan had heard that Felix was shy but he was so… out there. His friend, well sort of, Toris, is friends with Felix. Did Felix defy whatever warnings Toris might have given him?

"The truth is, Ivan, I was like really afraid to be your partner and stuff. Word gets around that you're kind of a bully, you know?"

"You didn't seem afraid?"

"Mwahaha! You like can't show fear to the enemy! Then I realized you were a blatant homosexual so I totally like looked past your outbursts."

"I'm a what!?"

"It's alright, most of us go through this in between phase. You really have Feli to thank that you're going through it at all. I have to wonder what like Luddy is gonna do about it?"

"Luddy? Wait seriously what are you talking about?"

Ludwig heard his name mentioned and quickly finished his lab and took a seat in front of Ivan. Feli was going to skip over there but Ludwig motioned for him to go to his seat. Feli obeyed and just began writing his paper.

"Planning to kill me are you?"

"What?"

"I heard you mention me. Felix I thought better of you… even with your dressing habits."

Ivan stuttered and Felix cowered behind Ivan. With an ally present I guess his shyness becomes apparent.

"We're not planning to kill you! I just want to be your friend!"

Ludwig stared at Ivan, that intense gaze that if pointed at anyone else could be considered sexual… maybe.

"You stuttered."

"Because you're freaking me out!"

"I'm freaky to you? How do you think I feel talking to you?"

"How can anyone be friends with you! You're so angry!"

"And you're a bully. Stay away from Feli."

Ludwig got up and Felix jumped out of his seat and latched himself onto Ludwig's back.

"What the!? Get off of me!?"

"No!"

"Get off of me!"

"No!"

"You're wearing a skirt!"

"So?"

"This is gross!"

Ivan stood up to help his friend, the word made him happy. Feli also got up and started crying when Ludwig yelled at him for getting up. Then Felix made a comment about an abusive relationship. Ivan tried to pull Felix off of Ludwig when Ludwig ended up falling over and so did Feli. They were in a big pile and a few tables fell over. Mrs. Cleft started scolding them and handed out Saturday detentions.

Ivan walked out into the hall with Felix, Ludwig, and Feli when the bell rang. Ludwig scolded Ivan and Feli just looked at his pink slip and sulked. Ludwig dragged Feli off leaving Felix and Ivan in the pooling groups of students.

"I'm sorry I got you into detention Felix."

Felix only snickered at his friend. Then he started laughing.

"What's so funny!"

"Like I didn't notice!?"

Ivan turned bright red, "That was an accident!"

"So was that your first kiss?"

"N- no!?"

"Y- Yes! Hahahahaha!"

Felix smacked Ivan on the back. In the fall Ivan was trying to save Feli from hitting the ground. Ludwig had the same idea and Felix didn't want to get crushed. So somehow in the fall Ludwig ended up planting his juicy lips on Ivan's. Yeah, I thought it would be Feli too but guess not.

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Ivan, you wanna come to a club with me today?"

"A club? You want me to go to a club with you? The only club I've ever been invited to was a fight club? What kind of club is it?"

"It's a snacks of the world club. It's supposed to be a culture club but we use the school's money to import snacks. You can totally come if you want."

"That's a real thing? I only heard rumors about it?"

"Well you have to be invited, it's top secret stuff."

"Did you start it?"

"No, A Finnish kid last year came up with it and a Swede helped him. They graduated though. So you wanna come?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Oh hey Iva! Give me your phone number!"

"Iva?"

"My totes cute new nickname for you! Now lemme score your digits!"

Ivan blushed and scratched his neck nervously.

"Oh I get it, you never needed a phone before! Hahaha! Wow that's actually pretty sad."

Ivan sulked, "Yeah it is."

"You've really never had a friend before?"

Ivan looked at his feet, "Not really."

"Well…. At club we'll make you some friends!"

Ivan looked up and his eyes were glittering. His spread his arms out and randomly hugged Felix. Felix laughed and squeezed Ivan. Ivan was going to crush his bones when Feli's voice rang out in his ears… no wait, he was right there.

"Don't crush him!"

"Feli stop provoking him!"

Ivan dropped Felix, "This isn't what it looks like!"

Ludwig picked Feli up and walked away.

"We can work on that later, let's go to club!"

"Okay."

_**Anyone now that song where it's like "I'm walking my gargoyle?" I love that song and I wrote this chapter to that song. I feel really high when I hear it and I recommend it. Totally leave comments!**_


	6. Hemingway Screwed Me Over

Felix took Ivan to the lower floor of the school, the almost basement. Ivan was kind of afraid, this could be a trap, he's going to get gunned down like Anastasia!? He managed to even his breathing. The he heard something behind double doors.

Felix grinned.

"This is like our secret head quarters."

Felix opened the door and "Don't Worry Be Happy" was playing. There was a table of food and everyone was lounging around. Ivan recognized these kids. Toris was there, Ravis was there, and so was Eduard. Felix burst into the room.

"Sup girls! I brought us a new member!"

They all looked up and screamed. Toris ran over asking why Felix brought him there.

"Guys it's fine."

They all looked over, "but president!"

"He's cool."

Ivan's eyes widened. He didn't even notice this kid but he should have been the first Ivan saw. This was Alfed's look alike. This was Matthew Jones.

"Ivan, welcome to our club. You can only get in on recommendation so I guess Felix thinks you're cool."

Ivan shook Matthew's hand and nervously looked around.

"Alfred won't be coming. He doesn't know this club exists. If he did he would show up and eat everything or make fun of it. This is an Alfred free zone."

Ivan fell to his knees and silently thanked God.

Matthew turned around to his crew, "Okay guys he's cool. You can relax now."

"But boss, what about what he did to you?"

"If we hold grudges we won't amount to much. Today is a test run so just relax."

They loosened up a little bit, it was pretty rare that Matthew steered them in the wrong direction. "Build Me Up Buttercup" was the next song playing. Felix grabbed a Pocky stick and started singing like an idiot. Then he made Toris get up and sing with him.

Ivan looked over to Matthew who took a seat on the couch and started reading while munching on some cake. Eduard and Ravis were playing some video game and that just left Ivan. Ivan saw a camera on the table with Felix's name on it. He picked it up and turned it on and started recording Felix and Toris. Ravis screamed, "You changed the settings of the game again didn't you!" "hahahaha No?" "Liar! You're cheating again!" "Relax it's only a game." "You do this every time!"

Ivan found himself smiling. And Toris froze. Felix slapped him on the back and told him it was okay. Ivan stopped recording and set the camera down when Felix knocked him onto the ground.

"Spill."

"What!?"

"Is Ludwig a good kisser?"

This made everyone look up. Everyone dropped what they were doing and they all sat in a circle. All eyes were on Ivan.

"You kissed Ludwig? How?" Matthew's glasses cracked.

"Who cares how, was he a good kisser?" Felix asked again.

"This is weird," added Ravis.

"He turn your software into hardware?" Asked Eduard with a glare in his glasses.

"Oh that's sick Eduard, " threw in Toris.

"Look I don't know if he was a good kisser?" Added Ivan, realizing why he was invited in the first place.

"Did he have strong lips?" Felix added to make the question clearer.

"How should I know?"

"Did you feel it in your knees?" Felix finished.

Ivan thought about it, "Well I mean he was on top of me and I hit the floor and a chair fell over and hit me so I felt it everywhere?"

Ravis was drooling and Eduard fiddled with his glasses and Toris made notes.

"So how did you get him to kiss you?" Matthew leant in.

"It just happened? I had no idea it was going to even happen. We just sort of fell you know?"

Matthew was very impressed; he never thought Ludwig would show any emotion ever.

Felix laughed, "thanks for playing along Ivan."

"Playing along?" Ivan thought what he was saying was perfectly true?

Felix grinned, "I attacked Ludwig and when Ivan tried to help me out we all kind fell over in class and Ludwig accidentally kissed Ivan. I thought it was funny and totally worth our detentions. Feli is going to be there with us."

Why did Felix throw in that last bit about Feli. That name caught everyone's attention. Toris ran over to the marker board and drew out a love triangle.

"So this is what your Saturday will look like? You better report to us when this it's over!"

Felix saluted Toris and the rest of the club saluted Felix back. Ivan saluted too though he had no idea what was happening.

The Baltic trio ended up huddling over Eduard's laptop. Apparently they were part of the school paper and yearbook. They weren't able to ever publish any fun stories so they had their own blog, which was followed by pretty much everyone. They assured they wouldn't use Ivan's real name just like they never use theirs. Ivan had no idea what was happening.

"Alright last song for the day! We'll meet next Friday!" Matthew announced.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and Felix picked up his camera. Matthew took Ivan's hand and pulled him into the camera shot. "United States of Pop" was playing and everyone started s=dancing. Ivan felt kid of awkward; he's never danced in public before.

Toris called out, "Do that thing Ivan!"

Eduard called out, "That really Saturday Night thing!"

Ravis called out, "We have pictures of it so just do it!"

Ivan knew what they were talking about. Have you ever seen the movie Saturday Night Fever? Well there's a famous dance John Travolta does and Ivan knows how to do it. He sighed and wen right into it. They all started to laugh and Matthew did the dance from Napoleon Diatomite. Ivan was so embarrassed but he felt okay at the same time.

"Okay guys see you next week!" Said Matthew.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left to the outside of the school. Toris turned around with Felix by his side, "Ivan how are you going to get home?"

"I'll walk?"

"What's up guys?" Matthew came over.

"Ivan rides the bus and he has to walk home." Said Toris.

"You want me to ride you home- I mean give you a rise home?" Asked Matthew.

Ivan didn't notice that first bit, a friend wanted to give him a lift. Ivan felt really happy.

"But won't Alfred get mad?"

"He's with Gilbert so we're fine."

Ivan nodded and Felix flicked his nose at Matthew who waved them off. Matthew led Ivan over to his car. They both got in.

"So, where do you live?"

"Over on Fox Hill."

"Jesus that's a hike! Count your blessings I can take you home."

"Thank you so much."

"Hey we're friends now, or whatever. You smoke?"

"Smoke? Uh no?"

"You mind if I do?"

"Uhh no?"

"Cool."

Matthew pulled out a joint and lit it and started driving. He turned on the car as well of the radio.

"Oh my god I haven't heard this song in forever!?"

"This song?"

Matthew started speeding out of the parking lot, "Tonight you're falling in love! This feeling's tearing me up! Now if she does it like this will you do it like that? Now if she touches like this will you touch her right back? Now if she moves like this will you move it like that? Come on! Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it!"

Ivan stared at the usually quiet kid singing his heart out while getting stoned. Above all he was speeding and Ivan was inwardly freaking out. He smiled on the outside but he was pretty sure he was going to die. Matthew was one of the worst and best drivers Ivan had ever seen and he came from Russia.

"Oh shit a cop," Matthew grinned.

Matthew stepped on it a jumped for the highway and lost the cop.

"Sorry for the detour, I just don't want you to see what I do to get out of tickets. Also I have this beauty so I'll be screwed if I'm caught."

Matthew laughed and Ivan had to wonder just who knew about this Matthew and who didn't. Matthew stopped by an empty park.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just waiting before we go back on the road, cops and stuff, they're nuts."

"Oh okay?"

Ivan was really starting to freak out. The Matthew turned to him and took off his glasses.

"Look you're pretty awkward and not my usual type but if you want we can do it right here."

"Uhhh What?"

"Don't pretend you didn't feel it back there, that connection. We're not liars like the are."

"They?"

"Everyone."

"I think I should just go home."

"Fine fine, I get it. That was actually a test."

"A test?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you wouldn't hurt Feli when you guys started going out. Not to say that I don't have a thing for that dangerous Russian side of you, but that's for another time. You pass for now. Homeward bound?"

"You're high right?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, just take me home."

Ivan had no idea what to expect from this side of Matthew and he was scared for his life. Matthew drove Ivan to his house and parked on the street.

"Thanks for the rise Matthew."

Ivan was about to escape when Matthew called out to him. Ivan turned around and leant into the car where Matthew pulled his shirt collar and kissed him. Ivan just kinda waited there, thinking "What the hell?"

Matthew released Ivan and grinned, "Yeah, you're a good kisser. I look forward to our friendship. See ya!"

Ivan just stood there by the road as Matthew drove off.

"How am I supposed to feel about this?"

_**Tono here! This chapter was crazy as hell but I feel like this works. The powers of several love triangles to make a star! Yeah. Anyways I hope you like Ivan's strange friends. Honestly they're the only kind of people that would end up letting him into their group. And the next chapter is detention which is gonna be awesome! Review!**_


	7. The Breakfast Club

"Detention, I can't believe it. I told you not to get into fights Ivan."

Ivan's father was disappointed in his son as he drove him early that Saturday morning to detention.

"I'm sorry, but dad I told you that I was just getting my friend off of my maybe friend's back."

"So you beat him up?"

"What? No He was literally latched onto this kid's back because he was not being mean but he wasn't being nice!"

"Ivan watch for these kids, they could be crazy."

Ivan thought about Matthew. They parked in front of the school.

"I'll pick you up at 3:00."

"Okay dad."

Felix's pink VW bug pulled up and he stepped out wearing a 1950's pink bikini, a pink fluffy coat, flamingo shades, and sparkling pink stiletto heels.

"Like hey Ivan!"

Ivan's dad just shook his head, "Ivan your friends are crazy…"

"Okay, well see you at three dad!"

Ivan ran out of the car and stopped Felix from shimmering at some wild pigeons. Felix danced into the school really happy with his outfit. They walked into the library. Already there were Ludwig and some punk kid with big eye brows.

"Jesus Christ," muttered the German.

Bushy brows didn't say a word.

Felix got up on the table, "HELLLLOOOOOO BREAKFAST CLUB!"

Ludwig shot out of his chair, "SIT DOWN AND DON'T MAKE CHEESEY AMERICAN MOVIE REFERENCES!"

Ivan took a seat and Felix sat next to him. They were quiet for a minute when the Chinese kid walked in. Ivan stiffened, as he watched Yao Wang take his seat.

"That's Yao Wang leader of the Ching Chong Gang. Over there is Arthur Kirkland, leader of the Lion's Den Gang. They're rivals and we'll probably get to watch them try to kill each other."

Arthur pulled a switchblade from out of his boot and stabbed it into the table looking into Yao's dark eyes. Yao pulled out acupuncture needles and stabbed them into his chair eyeing the punk. Arthur pulled out a pirate pistol and set it onto the table. Yao pulled out a wok. Arthur pulled out a spiked mace. Yao pulled out a bat with nails hammered into it. Arthur pulled out a grenade. Yao pulled out a small rocket. This continued for a few minutes and Ivan had to wonder why they had all of this stuff.

They gang leaders looked to Ivan. Ivan had no idea what to do. Felix turned around and the boys looked at him and he showed off a small bazooka. Where the hell was he hiding that!? The gangsters began to put their things away and went back to loitering. Ivan couldn't help but think he would die. Yao used to be a wimp, Ivan could still probably take him but he really had no idea what to expect.

The air was getting hard to breath the tension was so thick. Then Feli burst into the room.

"GOOD MORNING BREAKFAST CLUB! VE~"

"AGAIN!?" Ludwig shot out of his chair.

Feliciano took his seat by Ludwig and Mr. Cornwallis entered the library.

"Okay miscreants, you lucked out because I'm in charge of you today. I don't want to be here and neither do you. So I'm gonna hang out in my office and you guys are gonna loaf here and do whatever. I don't care as long as it doesn't hurt my job."

He left the room. Feli started to draw pictures and Ludwig started to study. Arthur pulled out a tea set and prepared his morning tea. Seriously how did everyone manage to hide these things in their clothing? Yao pulled a portable stove out and fried rice. Okay what?

"Ivan let me do your nails."

"My nails?"

"You have like really nice fingers, I have to touch them!"

"I'm not sure how to feel about this."

Ivan allowed the pink boy to start "doing his nails." He did all sorts of things Ivan was not familiar with. But more importantly where did he get all of this stuff? Feli looked up and squealed.

"Me next!"

Ivan looked over at the boy. Well if Feli wants his nails done too then this can't be that weird right?

"Feli that's weird."

"Ludwig ladies dig a guy with nice hands!"

Ludwig stared at his hands and sighed, "Then I'll go after Feli."

Felix looked happy and told them to come sit with him. Feli took the seat behind Felix and Ludwig sat behind Ivan, glaring at him all the while.

"And done!"

Ivan looked at his nails, they were sparkling and there were little pink bunnies painted on there. How is he supposed to feel about this?

"Well what do you think? Totally like fantastic right?"

"D-da! D-do my nails w-whenever you w-want!"

"Iva you are totes so nice! Okay Feli, give me your hands."

"Okay!"

Feli's delicate little hands rested in Felix's. Ivan gulped and Ludwig did the same. Holding hands with Feli didn't look all that bad, actually it looked kind of nice. Ludwig and Ivan turned to glare at each other.

_Don't even think about it Ivan._

_Shut up, I was just admiring._

_That's creepy._

_And you're a closet case!_

_What the hell does that mean!?_

_I don't know! Felix said it yesterday!_

They kept staring at mental war with each other. Then Felix announced that he was finished. Feli looked so happy. His nails were orange sparkled and had cats on them.

"Look Ludwig it's Pooky!"

Ludwig held Feli's hand and an evil smirk came across his face, "Very nice Feli."

"Now it's your turn Ludwig! Hand them mitts over!"

Ludwig hesitated and Felix winked at Ivan, the power of allies. Ivan gave Ludwig thumbs up. Ludwig hesitated but handed his hands over. When Felix was finished he just saw a bunch of numbers on his nails and then some hearts.

"What is this?"

Felix winked at Ludwig and blew him a kiss, "Like call me when you're lonely baby!"

Ludwig shuddered and Feli grinned.

"What did I tell you Ludwig, popular with the ladies."

"Feli… Felix is a boy."

"Say what?"

Ivan sniffed the air smelling something familiar.

"Okay who brought the weefer and didn't share?" Felix jumped up looking for it.

Arthur was in between puffs. Seriously how are they all getting away with this? Arthur held out another set for Felix who took it gratefully.

"Hey Feli you smoke?"

"Nope, but I've always been eager to try!"

"Feli what the hell?" Grunted Ludwig.

"Come on it will be fun."

Feli ran over to take one from Arthur and Yao came over and offered his lighter. They were just going at it like nothing was wrong. Ludwig and Ivan just stared at each other. Felix put some loud music on and they all started dancing. The other two didn't know how to feel about this.

"Okay what's that sound?"

Mr. Cornwallis came back into the room. He looked at Ivan first but didn't see much, and then he looked at Ludwig not expecting much. He saw the cloud surrounding the group in the back.

"Okay that's it," he ran over and Arthur held it up to the teacher who continued to take it and smoke it with them, "Jesus it's been way too long!"

They all went on to have a party while Ludwig and Ivan were left to wonder if they were really seeing this.

"Should we go over there?" Asked Ivan.

"No, we shouldn't." Replied Ludwig.

"Are we going to go over there?"

"Yes we are."

Ludwig stood up and pulled Ivan along. Peer pressure has brought Ivan a little closer to Feli.

_**Another pointless chapter baby! I wanted to introduce the gangs! They end up being important later! This chapter seems pointless but it isn't. As for the drugs, Ivan didn't try any and neither did Ludwig. They just watched everyone party. Yeah!**_


	8. Flock Together

"Hey Matt you're home late?"

"Oh yeah a friend needed a lift home."

Alfred stared at his brother who remained relaxed. He totally was not trying to hook up with his brother's enemy or speeding, or doing anything relatively close to wild.

"How was book club?"

"Fine, you know the usual."

"I don't know how you can read every Friday for two hours."

"Well you know, I have a brain."

"I've been thinking about what you said."

"About Ivan?"

"Yeah. I did try to be friends with him, back in middle school."

Matthew was genuinely interested in this since he had never heard about it and his brother was not a very talented liar so this was obviously the truth.

"Really? What happened?"

Alfred didn't answer at first; instead he hid his face in his hands.

"Alfred?"

"I don't want you to see my face after losing a fight."

"_I'll be your friend!"_

"_You didn't want to be my friend yesterday?"_

"_That wasn't very heroic."_

Alfred looked up at Matthew and cleaned his glasses.

"We were 13."

"_Here."_

"_What is it?"_

"_What is it? It's a flower Alfred!"_

"_Guys don't give other guys flowers."_

"_Oh."_

_Ivan looked at the flower; it was so pretty he thought that maybe Alfred would take it as a gift. Alfred figured that out and held out his hand._

"_We'll make an exception."_

"_Hee hee, here you go!"_

"_Hee hee? You're kind of a mama's boy."_

"_I don't mind, she's my favorite person!"_

"At that time I just felt bad for him, he didn't have a friend in the world."

"I guess I can understand that."

"Yeah but no one else really did."

"_Why are you hanging out with Ivan? He's not awesome at all?"_

"_Oui, he's creepy and wants to kill us."_

"_Is that Lovi over there?"_

"_Shit! Go away tomato bastard!"_

"_But Lovi I love you!"_

_Antonio ran after the little Italian. That left Gilbert, Francis, and Alfred._

"_Ivan just doesn't have anyone, so what kind of a hero does that make me? I'm attacking the weak! Where's the justice in that?"_

"_Alfred, he's tried to kill me just for being awesome!"_

"_Yeah! That doesn't deserve justice!"_

"_If anything it deserves the opposite!"_

"_Alfred what are you planning?"_

_Alfred laughed triumphantly, "Guys I gave you more credit that that! It's obvious I'm just getting close to him so I can save everyone before his evil plans unfold! Hahahaha! I mean why would I ever be friends with someone like that?"_

"Alfred, that doesn't make you a hero, that makes you an ass."

"I didn't mean it! I just said that so that they would get off my back about being nice. I had no idea I would end up going with it as an actual plan!"

_Ivan grinned and a dark shadow loomed over him, "Alfred let's do something."_

"_Like what?"_

_Alfred followed Ivan at recess. He told Gilbert and Francis that he would be doing a steak out mission. He and Ivan had been friends for a while, a little over month it seemed and Alfred had managed to divide his time between his real friends and Ivan fairly evenly. Every now and then Alfred would stop Ivan from talking down to someone or knocking someone. For the first two weeks Ivan was normal and he looked happy someone looked past his size; Alfred knew this because Ivan had said so. Ivan became secretive and dark and he only got worse everyday._

_And then it happened._

"_Where did Alfred go?"_

"_I saw him earlier with Ivan."_

_They looked for him and found him tied to a tree branch._

"_How did he get up there?"_

"_It was Ivan! It has to have been!"_

"_Where is Ivan?"_

"_When we find him we'll get him in trouble!"_

"_First we have to get Alfred down!"_

"_Right!"_

"I remember that. I forgot Ivan tied you up in a tree."

"Yeah, I knew why."

"What? Back then you played stupid, well I didn't think you were playing because…"

"Enough jokes or I won't tell you what happened."

"Go ahead."

"_Ivan we should be in class."_

"_I don't care."_

"_What's wrong Ivan, you've been acting weird lately? You won't tell me anything."_

"_If I told you anything then you would only relay it back to your friends."_

"_No I wouldn't."_

"_Alfred I know why you hang out with me. And if you want to know what I've been up to then… forget it!"_

_Ivan dragged Alfred to the base of a tree and when Alfred saw Ivan' face it was red and full of tears._

"_Ivan what's the matter?"_

"_Gilbert told me! If you all wanted me to be the bad guy why didn't you just say so? I get it! You jerks! If you want me to be the bad guy then I'll do it! That's why I've been a bully to everyone! All so you can play hero! Well hero I'm tired of you lying to me! And I'm tired of everyone hating me because I'm different! But most of all I'm tired of you!"_

_Ivan pulled some rope out of his jacket and flung Alfred up into the tree then climbed up himself and tied him there._

"_How's this for an evil plan?"_

"I'm not sure what I just heard."

"Gilbert told Ivan that I thought he was a bad guy and I was spying on him. I didn't bother denying it because I didn't want to be Ivan's friend. I never did. He was that kid, you know? I couldn't bring myself to ignore him, I had to fight him for some reason and he never missed a chance to fight back. As I was lying to Gilbert and Francis and the whole school I ended up believing myself."

"Alfred you really suck."

"What!?"

"Ivan only got worse. You're lucky Feli came along or-"

"What's happening to Feli?"

"Ivan and him a friends."

Alfred's inner cogs turned in his head. Matthew regretted letting that fact slip. Ivan will only get worse, unless he learns to understand people, things will never change. He was fine but he knew that it didn't take a lot to set him off, especially when it came to Alfred.

_**I didn't write this like I originally planned to. I wanted to make Ivan become a bully gradually but I keep victimizing him. The truth is Alfred thinks he's justice and Ivan thinks himself justice. There can only be one bad guy at a time right? There's no such thing as gray in high school and eventually it becomes too much. Review!**_


	9. Chinese Takeout

"Ivan, take a puff or two!"

"I'm fine."

"Ludwig, try it!"

"No thank you."

Felix and Feli were attempting to convince their friends to try smoking but they refused. Mr. Cornwallis was lazing about on bookshelf not at all caring about anything. Arthur and Yao continued into an arm wrestling match.

"Ludwig you never want to try anything new!"

"What about that-"

"But that was sick!"

"Hey you said for me to try something new, you never said it couldn't be sick."

Ivan decided that he would do it; if Feli was cool about it then Ivan could try it once, why the hell not?

"I'll do it!"

"Yeah! Time to lose that smoke virginity!" Cheered Felix.

"Ve! You can use mine Ivan!" Feli held his joint up.

Ivan blushed, brushing Feli's hand as he took the weed offered to him. Ivan decided to be brave; suddenly realizing Feli's mouth was on the white rolled paper. Ivan was getting some serious lip action these past few days. Right on man!

Ivan breathed in and placed his mouth on the bit. Breath in, breathe out. It's never been harder. Ivan chomped down on the blunt and just inhaled. He burst out into fits of coughing.

"Yeah the first one is always like that, try again," clapped Felix.

Ivan did as told and his shoulders relaxed and he giggled a little bit. Feli took his smoke out of Ivan's mouth and took a puff himself. Felix breathed in. Ludwig only stared in disbelief, he was the only normal one left.

Another hour passed and Ivan decided that he would try to take his pants off over his head. It didn't work out. Felix put his sunglasses on Ivan who just smoked Felix's joint. Ivan was feeling pretty good even though he had no idea what was happening. He was just relaxed and everything was pretty funny. Felix started singing again and Mr. Cornwallis told Felix to shut up and inhaled again. Ivan felt like Jefferson Airplane's "White Rabbit."

"One pill makes you larger and one pill makes you small. And the ones that mother gives you don't do anything at all," Ivan sang quietly swaying.

Ivan fell over and looked through the pink plastic at the lights above. So that was a drug, it's not at all what everyone told him it was. He just smiled and laughed a lot. Felix put Ivan's head in his lap and played with his hair and face.

"Feed your head," Felix quietly sang.

Ivan closed his eyes thinking this was all pretty fun. Friends were nice. Feli came over and flopped down, his head resting on Ivan's stomach. In Ivan's mind this was an oasis filled with sunflowers. Everything was peaceful. Ivan almost wished he could stay in detention forever, but he knew he couldn't. Still, he planned to enjoy this time while he could.

He fell asleep when Ludwig suddenly jolted him awake.

"Wake up, it's almost three."

Ivan looked around. Feli was packing his things and Felix was also sleeping. Mr. Cornwallis was gone and Arthur was drinking tea. Yao was loafing by the door of the library ready to leave. Ivan sat up and shook Felix awake.

"Well see you Monday everyone!" Feli cheered.

"Good-bye everyone," Ludwig looked at Ivan, not as harshly as usual, but still harsh.

Ivan waved them both off very happy. He looked at the time, they still had another ten minutes left but sine Mr. Cornwallis was no where to be found Ivan guessed it was okay to leave.

"You did like totally fabulous today Iva, I'll totes see you Monday babe!"

Felix left the room and Arthur left silently after offering Ivan a fist bump. Ivan punched Arthur into a bookshelf.

Arthur dusted himself off, "Here's my card. If you ever wanna join a proper gang call me."

Great, more digits for the phoneless Ivan. Arthur half saluted Ivan as he walked out. That left Yao and Ivan. Ivan decided he would make a quick escape seconds before detention let out. Ivan regarded Yao as he rushed for the door.

Yao grabbed Ivan and flipped Ivan over onto a desk, which broke on impact. Ivan blinked a few times, wide eyed, not sure if what that had just happened. He couldn't feel pain; he landed just so it didn't hurt. Ivan stood up and was swiftly kicked in the face. Ivan didn't move, the foot just struggled on Ivan's nose. It was supposed to escape but Ivan held it tightly.

"Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol…"

Ivan twisted the foot and threw Yao into the air and raised his fist and bashed in two of Yao's ribs, making a peace sign as his did so.

"So you still can fight. You've got everyone else fooled, and almost had me, but I know you're still the devil aru! I'll never forgive you for breaking my beautiful nose aru!"

"Fooled?"

"Aru!"

"Is that supposed to be a battle cry?"

Ivan was punched in the face and knocked Ivan onto the floor. Yao pinned him down and pulled out a long needle, holding it up to Ivan's neck.

"Should I kill you now aru?"

Ivan smacked the needle out of Yao's hand and stood up throwing Yao off of him. Yao was getting up but his ankle was twisted. Ivan loomed over Yao and leant down to the Chinese boy.

"You think you can kill me with that? I have something much stronger than tools to kill you with."

"Shit aru."

Ivan's hands stretched out and picked Yao up.

"Make sure you mangle my body good, so my crew knows I died like a man aru."

Ivan smiled, "There won't be a need for that."

"A swift death? I don't need your charity aru!"

Yao squirmed in Ivan's grasp, until he froze in fear when Ivan pulled the thug into a warm comfortable embrace.

"W-what are you doing? I thought you were going to kill me aru."

"I am killing you! With love and kindness silly!"

"S-stop! I don't know how to feel about this!?"

Ivan squeezed a little more, slowly, gently. If it were Matthew in Ivan's arms I'd say seductively.

"S-stop aru! If you don't stop then… then… then I probably won't do anything about it… since when did you give good hugs aru?"

"Since I learned how to kill with love and kindness."

"You're creeping me out, Ivan aru."

Ivan dropped Yao onto the floor; "I hope this scars you for life."

Ivan left the building feeling pretty good. You hear that? Ivan gives pretty awesome hugs!

_**That's all I've got for this chapter. Lol awesome hugs. If you're wondering why yao didn't use all his weapons on Ivan, it was a pride thing you know? Ivan beat him up with one punch back when they were freshman and Yao wanted to return the favor. It didn't work out though because Ivan is learning! Yay! As for drugs, I don't personally participate in them, but it really just felt right writing it in this chapter so whatever. Who do you guys ship Ivan with? Based on this story I would say Matthew or like Felix. Matthew is like the underdog sort of and he and Ivan both kind of have a hard time expressing themselves so I think they would be kind of cute, also I ship that anyway XD. As for Felix, in this story particularly it's like they just kind of mix well, I don't know, that's just how I feel. Tell me what you think! SHIPPING!**_


	10. General Winter and the Witch

_My name is Ivan Braginski and I was born a giant. Wait a minute; this story isn't told in first person? How did I get here? Is this the recording room for the narrator? Wait since when am I aware of a narrator!? What's going on!?_

Ivan sat in the back of his father's car and looked around. His younger sister was sleeping on his shoulder. Should he move? What if she wakes up? He let her stay there and looked out the window.

"Oh you're awake!"

"Father, what are we doing?"

"You don't remember? The school gave everyone a long weekend so I took off from work and we're going to your grandparent's place."

"That means…. We're going up into the mountains…"

"Look out the window."

Ivan looked out the window again. How did he not notice the huge trees and the fact that it was full of snow? Down at the base there is still a long while before winter but here Ivan was, in his least favorite season, far above the world he was growing accustomed to.

Ivan could never understand why his grandparents chose to live away from civilization in the tundra. His grandfather was known as General Winter back in the war for his love of the cold and his equally frozen personality. He was cruel and left a bad taste in your mouth and smelled of cigars. He didn't like being called grandpa, he preferred General.

They arrived at his grandparent's home. Ivan gulped and woke up his sister gently.

"S-sister, ummm we're here?"

"I know, just let me stay here a while longer…"

"YOU WEREN'T SLEEPING!?"

Ivan burst out of the car and smacked into a man 2 heads taller than Ivan. He fell back into the snow and trembled with fear and also in the cold.

"G-general!"

"Ivan, welcome to my _home…"_

The man held a large cigar and had a secretive and deep voice. His wrinkles each held a story of death and his long coat and tall furry hat reminded Ivan of the soviet age. This was his grandfather, this was General Winter. Ivan's father quickly picked the boy up and put him back on his feet.

"Ivan you aren't wearing a coat, at least put this blanket on."

Ivan's father handed him a blanket and Ivan continued to wrap it around him like a cloak and he made a hood out of it. General Winter's cigar fell out of his mouth and into the snow. He stared at Ivan for a minute.

"Hahahahahaaha! You look just like a nun! Hahahahahaahaha!"

His laugh was hearty like a pirate's. His words were just like his father's.

"Alright then, everyone come inside."

He led them into his home. He opened the thick wooden door and hot air greeted Ivan's pink nose. Then an older woman came out of another door. She was relatively cute and had her white hair back in a long braid slinging over her shoulder. Ivan's family has very thick hair, he was glad because he knew he would never be bald, just a note.

"Hello dears, dinner will be ready soon, I hope you're hungry."

They shuffled into the house where General told Natalia about a gift he had for her: a nice violent gift. Ivan cleared from the room and went into the kitchen.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your home this weekend Grandmamma."

"Oh Ivan we've missed you, and your father too. He's such a good-looking man, but of course he is, he has my genetics. Ohh hee hee I'm just teasing. How was the drive?"

Long and painful.

"It was fine, I was asleep for a lot of it."

"Oh I wish I had pictures of you sleeping. I know I have some from when you were younger, would you like to look? Oh wait! Do you remember that one Halloween, before Natalia was born, you walked around naked with a witch's hat? Oh I know I have that picture somewhere."

"Grandmamma!"

"Yes dear?"

"Your ummm food is burning?"

"Oh no deary this food is for you, I ate already. I sweetened it with arsenic, your favorite."

"Grandmamma no! The courts finally let you out of the hospital! You can't keep poisoning me!"

"Yes I can. Besides, by now I'm sure you're immune. I just don't want your future wife to try and poison you when you're all grown up and filthy rich and sending your Grandmamma bags of groceries."

"I know, you're only trying to kill me out of love. You're just like Natalia."

"No, no. She's just like me. I was born long before her. Oh I lucked out. I was born when the world was changing at a rapid speed. It was like everyday some new form of witchcraft was being discovered. Your world is at a slow point I'm afraid."

"Grandmamma, I love you, but I have no idea what you're talking about most of the time."

"Oh! Soups on!"

She shooed Ivan into the dining room and told him to collect everyone to the table while she set up the dishes. Ivan took his seat, between his father and General Winter. Natalia sat across the table and tired to play footsie. Then his Grandmamma came in and served the food. His father chowed down like nothing was wrong and so did his sister. Everything seemed alright so Ivan took a spoonful of his portion and moved it to his mouth.

"Oh Grandmamma! I see you sweetened it with arsenic! My favorite!"

Grandmamma nodded kindly thanking her granddaughter. Ivan was very afraid: Grandmamma wasn't kidding this time.

_Two Hours of Throw Up Later…_

"Ivan I can't believe you aren't immune yet, Natalia drank a whole bottle already and she's fine. Your father is in good condition too! You're the only one in our family that can't handle even a spoonful of arsenic."

Ivan just tuned her out. His grandfather was a mercenary and his grandmother was a murderer. It was fun at first but then they started to show their love in a more… affectionate way.

Ivan sat around locked in a bathroom listening to his music. Then he switched to the poetry playlist. He used to be ashamed to have recordings of poetry; it made him feel like _that_ kid. He wasn't a poser or anything, he just liked it. He closed his eyes and listen to Allen Ginsberg talk about being "fucked in the ass with joy." Then it clicked and he turned his sounds off. He stared at the corner of the wall. His lips pursed together and his eyes were wide and his cheeks were red.

"Well then."

Then he thought about Feliciano and smacked his head on the corner of wall, drawing blood.

"Feli is my friend, I'm not going there."

Then he thought about what Matthew did and smacked his head on the wall again, this time he was sure a bruise would form.

"Matthew and I are friends, he's just a forward kid."

Then he thought about what Felix said about his transitions in emotion. Ivan flopped onto the floor of his grandparent's house's bathroom. He put his headphones back in and put it on to some random music.

"All I wanna do is _BANG BANG BANG BANG _and _CLICK CHING _and take your money."

Other than that Ivan had no idea what the singer was saying, which was good, he focused on her slurred speech and not on his own thoughts. He closed his eyes realizing just how much his head hurt. How was he going to explain this injury? He's a pervert and tried to bash the thoughts out of his head? He couldn't say that?

This felt sort of like when he was high, the lightheadedness and the lack of sound. Oh, he might have given himself a concussion. Wow. He was back with the sunflowers and Feli was sleeping on him again while Felix put lipstick on Ivan's face. Lipstick, that didn't happen in detention? Whatever, that doesn't really matter now does it.

Ivan's eyes opened when a loud thumping and yelling could be heard from the other side of the door. How long was he out?

"Ivan, are you okay?"

General Winter.

"I'm fine General."

"General… what happened?"

"When I was throwing up I smacked my head on the wall."

Way to go Ivan, good thinking.

"What? Okay get out here now, you probably have a concussion."

"Yeah I think I do."

After Ivan left the sanctuary of his bathroom his grandfather took him into the master bathroom where he pulled out a first aid kit from under the sink. General Winter began cleaning the gash.

"You might have to go to the hospital tomorrow. I can't believe your trip has to be cut short."

"Yeah, ow."

"So, word on the street is you've got some new friends."

"Oh! One of them hugged me! And on of them is a drag queen. And another one does things to get out of speeding tickets!"

General Winter laughed sort of like Santa, but in a more frightening way.

"You don't think they're weird?"

"Weird? They sound nice. Last I heard you didn't have any friends at all. Who cares if they're a little strange, they like you for you right?"

"Y-Yeah. Wow Grandpa, you always seem so heartless, but right now you don't seem like it at all."

His grandfather stared at Ivan dumb founded.

"What is it?"

"That's the first time you've ever called me Grandpa. I like it."

"That's because you prefer General Winter…"

"Hahaha! Now when did I tell you that?"

Ivan thought about it. That's right, Ivan had been making assumptions this whole time. His grandfather never once had Ivan call him that. After his war stories Ivan just assumed that's what he would prefer to be called. Ivan felt kind of stupid. That must have emotionally scarred his grandfather.

"I'm sorry Grandpa."

"Why? General Winter makes me sound like a bad ass. The only reason I didn't like it when you called me it was because you sounded afraid of me. I'm your old man's old man, you could probably beat the crap out of my and my bones of vodka."

Ivan stared at General Winter, who the hell? Why was he acting like this? Ivan had never seen him be so… vulnerable. Ivan looked into the first aid kit and saw most of it's contents consisted of different vodkas.

"Grandpa, let's get you to bed."

"Forward aren't cha! You're just like Romulus! Oh that gramps was a looker for his age!"

"Okay Grandpa…"

"All quiet on the western front, but on the eastern front you could hear quite the howling of wild wolves!"

Ivan sent his Grandfather to bed and Ivan stopped dead in his tracks. What did his Grandfather say? Whatever, he's just being himself a little too much. Ivan went into his father's room. His dad asked how he was after setting down his book. Ivan told him that he probably had a concussion and they made plans to leave back for town the next day.

And so the next day came and Ivan loaded himself into the car and waved goodbye to his grandparents.

_**Yay! Halfway pointless chapter! Just random details, I think for you to truly care about Ivan you should throw in lots of filler! Yay! So what do you guys think? Lol Grandmamma is awesome if you ask me. Well that's it for now!**_


	11. Imagine All The People

"Ivan the bus will be here soon! Wake up!"

Ivan ignored the calls of his younger sister.

"Open this door Brother! I'll wake you up myself!"

Ivan flew out of bed, "I'm awake! I'm getting dressed!"

"Then I'm coming in!"

"What the hell! No!"

Ivan escaped his sister for the morning. She was freaky, but she had a lot of friends who rode the bus with her. The bus made one unfamiliar stop. Ivan didn't really care. He put his headphones in his ears and rested his head on the cool morning glass of the bus window. He quickly removed his head when the bus started to move again. All he did was keep smacking his head thanks to the uneven roads. Then he felt someone sit next to him. He looked over, but didn't see anything. Then he felt something rubbing up against his arm. He looked down and saw a hair curl smacking the crap out him.

Is Feli really that short? How could he not notice?

Said midget looked up from his textbook, "Go back to whatever you were doing."

Ivan tried, he really did, but he couldn't look away from the Italian. He pinched himself, he wasn't dreaming. Or was this one of those dreams where you could feel things? There was just no way, and yet here he was. Ivan couldn't stop himself at that point. There was something he had wanted to do for a long time. How he could not foresee this, He had no idea. There was only one option now. He was going to have to ask him, right now. Ivan's wide eyes burned into Feli's downcast eyes. Ivan took out his ear buds and lowered his face down to said Italian.

"Feliciano… I… have something to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"It's just…"

Ivan took Feli's face into one of his hands and moved the boy's face upward slightly. It was way too uncomfortable to be bending over as much as he was.

"Ivan?"

"Feli, I just have to ask you… I…"

Suddenly Ivan moved Feliciano's head and used his free hand to tug on his hair curl.

"How do you get this thing to stay up? I mean it's unnatural and yet its totally just that way, it always was?"

"Ivan, stop it!"

Then the bus slammed to a halt and Ivan went smacking into the seat in front of him. He managed to save Feli by catching him in his arms.

He looked down at the boy who looked up at him, "Ivan, you give really great hugs."

"Thanks."

They were at the school and parted ways. Ivan was in a daze, did he really just get to sit next to Feli and hug him all in one morning? This might have been the greatest day of his life. He looked up and it was rather cloudy, maybe it would rain? Suddenly he felt something under his shirt. He looked down and saw Felix's face.

"Hey buddy~"

Ivan just stared at the Polish kid. One… Two… Three…

"FELIX HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY SHIRT!?"

"Well it's cold outside and you were just kind of standing there."

"WHAT!?"

They went into the school and sat in the hallway. Felix decided to copy down Ivan's chemistry homework since the poor kid didn't know anything about chemicals and elements. Ivan wasn't really paying attention to anything, his mind just wondered back to Feli. If only he could have hugged the kid a while longer.

"Yeah it figures, you would only ever accidentally kiss Ludwig."

"It sucks," Ivan said absentmindedly.

"You know what else totally sucks?"

"What?" Ivan asked, not knowing what they were talking about.

"That hair you were like pulling, was…"

Felix whispered the rest. Ivan shot his head away from Felix with his face burning bright red.

"You're kidding right!? There's no way!? And how did you even know I pulled at it!?"

"It's always up because~"

"DON'T PUT THAT IN THAT CONTEXT!"

Ivan looked over to Romano. Was Felix serious? Ivan got up and didn't hear Felix freak out. Ivan loomed over Romano and held out his hand tugging on the hair. Lovino didn't say anything. Felix must be wrong then… wait… Lovino always had something to say. Ivan looked down at Lovino's face… Felix was right.

Then a hand caught Ivan's wrist.

Antonio.

"Hey there Amigo…"

Antonio was not his usual cheery self, actually he looked as scary as Ivan and that Swedish kid put together. Felix jumped up and put Antonio's free hand on Lovino's cheek. The Spaniard instantly perked up and spaced out.

"Oh what here these soft mushy things, oh hello Lovino, your face really is just the most perfect thing."

The two went back to normal and Felix grabbed Ivan and their things and fled to the boy's bathroom.

"Ivan, are you crazy? You can't just go up and pull on people's hair, especially not a Vargas brother! They have body guards!"

"I know that now… I just can't believe I did that to Feli… I'll have to apologize."

Felix looked at his friend, "You should go do that."

Ivan agreed and Felix sent him off. Felix watched him and then turned to his reflection in the mirror.

"Is that really what I look like?"

_Someday, someday soon, I know it!_

"Is that all you're going to do Felix?"

"Oh, hey Arthur."

"You know it's not too late, he listens to you and thinks highly of your opinion, you could still have him."

Felix grinned at Arthur through the reflection, "And then what kind of friend would I be?"

Arthur smiled, "You wouldn't be friends at all, you'd be what you wanted."

"Well, this isn't about me or what I want."

"So you admit it then."

Felix turned around and smiled, "I'm not denying it, but the fact is that Ivan just doesn't like me like that."

"So what, you're fine with rejected feelings and an empty friendship. You deserve more."

The image of a small table with four empty chairs flashed through Felix's mind.

"It's all I really need."

Arthur didn't understand but he didn't really care. He just pulled out some eyeliner and handed it to Felix.

"Fix my makeup?"

"Totes."

**This is a short random chapter that doesn't do much for the story but I need the transition. Freaking Arthur! I was so happy to include him into the story! But get this, Felix's back story is coming up! Sorry I've been gone for so long, please comment because then I'll remember to update a little more often.**


	12. Tables Tops Tea Party

"Ivan is a good boy but he's kind of a dummy. Pretty soon though he's gonna wanna take the next step on his own and when that happens… I don't know what I'll do."

Felix glared at the boy sitting behind him. He flicked Ludwig's face with the end of his pencil.

"Hey, are you even listening?"

"Ja, ja."

"Well if you were you'd be more worried about what I just told you."

"I have a calculus test next period, let me study in peace."

"Yeah? Well Feliciano is gonna get himself a boyfriend and leave you in the dust."

"Ya, ya that's nice."

"Jeez Ludwig, you may know all sorts of great things about equations and graphs and junk but when it comes to things that matter, like the freaking heart, you're about as stupid as Feli."

Ludwig didn't respond, he only muttered numbers and scribbled away with his pencil. Felix sighed.

"You still aren't listening."

Ludwig didn't move, he didn't care at all about what the cross dresser had to do. Felix turned to face the front.

"Fine."

"_Papa!"_

"_Felix, come to mommy."_

"_Papa! Papa!"_

"_Felix, come back inside!"_

"_Papa! Wracać! Papa!"_

The bell rang. Felix picked up his things and walked to his next class, cosmetology. He liked this class, he didn't have to try and think, he just let his hands work on their own. It was all second nature by now.

Felix looked down at his skirt, "I wonder what he would think?"

"_Felix, boys don't wear dresses."_

"_Oh darling, he's only eight, let him have fun."_

"_When I was eight I didn't dress like that."_

"_But look at how cute he is?"_

Felix went on to color a girl's hair for her.

"_Mama! I want this!"_

"_Oh how cute! Darling look!"_

"_Felix, wouldn't you rather have this?"_

_His father held up a soccer ball and Felix held up a tea set._

"Felix! Felix! Help me do my nails!"

Felix snapped out of his thoughts, "Okay."

"_I know you miss daddy, but here, look at what mommy got you?"_

_The blonde woman held the tea set up to Felix, and he smiled. She left him to play in his room. Felix decided that the floor wasn't worthy of these plastic pink cups. So he took the lamp off of his table and moved the table to the center of his room where he went to collect four small chairs from around his house. One was red, one was blue, one was green, and one was yellow, all around that perfect small white table. Felix took a blanket out from under his bed and placed it on the table and set up the tea set. He ran into the kitchen and took his mother's vase from the counter and placed it on his table. Then he ran outside and took a daisy from the grass outside and placed it in the vase. Then he took note cards from his father's old desk and came back to his room. He folded them up and wrote his name on one of them. The rest were blank but set up the same._

_He ran to his mother's room but stopped at the door. He heard her softly crying._

"_Mama?"_

_She wiped her eyes, "Oh Felix, what is it?"_

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_Oh I'm not crying…"_

_She smiled. Felix walked up to her and wiped her eyes and sat next to her on her bed._

"_Mama? Things will be alright when papa gets back, you'll see."_

_And then Felix's mother cried and cried and held her little boy in her arms._

"_Papa isn't coming back."_

"Felix! Quick! My hair!"

"Oh right, sorry."

"Where is your head today?"

"Oh you know, gurl~"

"Haha, always day dreaming. What is it, some hot guy?"

"_Oh Felix, your tea party is just adorable! Oh are these nameplates?"_

_She held up one of the note cards and then she looked at the others._

"_Why aren't there any names on the others?"_

"_These are for the friends I haven't met yet! One day I'm gonna have a big house for you and me and the friends I can't wait to have!"_

"_Felix, don't ever grow up. I love you so much."_

The bell rang again. And Felix went to chemistry. He looked up and watched the lights blink at him. This school didn't have much of a budget. These lights were so old they flickered like an open flame.

"_Happy birthday Felix! Make a wish!"_

_Felix blew out the nine candles._

"_What did you wish for?"_

"_I want papa to come back for my birthday!"_

"_Well, maybe not this year but maybe next year? Until then he won't make us move anymore!"_

"Yeah," he mumbled to himself.

He sat down in class not paying attention to anything and Ivan sat next to him.

"Hey there Felix!"

"Oh! Sup Iva~ What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Well, we have club today!"

"That all?"

"Maybe~"

When the bell rang again Ivan dragged Felix off to the club room under the school. There Ivan opened the doors.

"Happy Birthday Felix!"

"Oh guys you shouldn't have!"

"It's no big deal," grinned Eduard.

"No I mean today isn't my birthday, it's in another month…"

Ravis flipped, "What!? That's impossible!?"

Felix grinned, it was impossible, since today actually is his birthday.

Matthew smiled, "He's dicking around guys."

They all laughed and Felix walked into the room. The all sat down and partied and grinned.

Felix raised a glass, "Guys, one day I'm gonna have a huge house and I want all of you to live with me! I love you guys! You're the friends I haven't met yet!"

They didn't understand that last part, but they cheered anyway.

"I used to move a lot so I could never really stay attached to anything or anyone, but one day I got this tea set right? So I set it up and had these name plates that were all blank except for one with my name. It was set up that way for the friends I hadn't really met yet. I was a lonely kid you know, but I'm not lonely anymore. Fuck yeah you guys and fabulous!"

The rest of them cheered and Ivan pulled Felix aside, "Hey I got you something."

"haha you didn't have to?"

"Well here," Ivan gave him some sunflowers, "These are for today and…"

Ivan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass horse.

"I know you like these and I got one from Russia so… here. It's for all the birthday's I missed."

By the end of the party everyone was in tears and they all went their separate ways. Felix went home. Outside of the house was a man in a large trench coat.

"Papa?"

"Felix? Oh… so you really never grew out of dressing like a girl."

"Why are you here?"

"It's your birthday."

"Does mom know you're here?"

"Not yet."

"…"

"Felix…"

"What about that other lady?"

"What about her?"

Felix gritted his teeth, "Dad I want you to leave."

"Ungrateful, I came all this way for you."

"Dad I said go away. Mom doesn't want to see you, I don't want to see you, and if that lady is anywhere near here she had better go away with you."

"She's back in Poland, I was in the area for work and thought I'd see you."

"Dad- Aleksey, I want you to go away."

"Is your mother seeing anyone else?"

"Aleksey, get the fuck off of this property."

"Stop calling me by my first name! When is your mother getting home?"

"When are you going home?"

"I am home! I still own this house!"

"Well you don't own mom so go the hell away!"

Aleksey spit and lit a cigarette and walked away, "Faggot."

Felix ran back at the man and hit him as hard as he could. The larger guy stumbled but turned around and knocked Felix out. When he opened his eyes again it was snowing and he had a bruise to last him the weekend and then some. His dad was gone and he checked the time, his mother would be home soon, hopefully she was bringing Allen with her. Felix let himself into the house. He liked Allen and he was hoping his mama did to.

**That's Felix. What do you guys think? Jeez this chapter was long but oh my god I got this idea and had to! Ugh the tables! Right in the feels! I fucking hate his no good dirty rotten cheating daddy. But hey, I hope I wrote this in a way you could understand. Thanks! Leave a comment!**


	13. Reading 13

Yao stared over at Ivan as the tall blond walked away.

_How can he do this to me? Does he know what he's done? Of course he knows, he's devious like that… devious…_

Yao smacked himself in the face and caught his breath.

_No no no! Ivan is the enemy! It is forbidden, like black rice!_

Yao caught himself glancing back at Ivan. He sighed.

_I just can't believe I've fallen for so long and landed so hard. There's no way around it, it seems I've been bitten. How can I express my feelings to that Russian ass hole? Whenever I see him I try to kill him. There's only one person I can go to!_

Kiku set down his manga, "Step into my office."

"Kiku this is the Library, aru."

"Do you want my herp or not?"

"Aru."

Yao explained the situation to his fellow gang member.

"That's an easy one. You're a Tsundere."

"Aru?"

"You know how Arthur is around Francis, Alfred, Myself, and pretty much everyone else?"

"Yeah?"

"That's you with Ivan."

"Wow I didn't know Arthur was such a little man-whore, props for not getting caught- WAIT I'M LIKE WHAT!?"

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Howled the wild librarian.

Kiku stared at his friend and pulled out a manga, "Read this."

"A manga about hot boys on a swim team?"

"WRONG ONE!?"

Kiku pulled out another manga, a one shot.

"13? What is this?"

"It's vintage, only 3 copies were ever made so I had better get it back in perfect condition. It's written by the same guy who made _Gin Tama_."

"Oh, that's impressive!"

"I know. It's more or less your life right now, so… good ruck."

"Thanks. I'll see you next period."

"I'll be expecting it back then."

"Aru!"

With that Yao ran away and in his hurry he ran into the woman's bathroom by mistake. None of the girls seemed to mind. Yao felt pretty good about himself and swished his pony tail, he must be so popular with the ladies that they didn't mind him in their sanctuary. Even so he couldn't stay there and walked out. Alfred just happened to be passing by.

"YAO!? YOU'RE CHICK!?"

Oh yeah…

"ARU!"

Yao stormed into the boy's bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Jeez, if only I wasn't so damn beautiful."

Then he sulked and leaned against the wall with his manga. He read through it, it was probably one of the funniest things he had ever read… and then he got to the last few pages.

"No way… she totally had me fooled!?"

And then he got to the last page and started to cry.

"And it's still a better love story than twilight!?"

Arthur came out of the stalls, "Yao?"

"Jesus Arthur! Don't you ever go to class!?"

"Are we really gonna do this here?"

Yao pulled out a wok. Arthur sighed and pulled out a magic wand.

_Meanwhile in another, more plot relevant, part of the school…_

Ludwig stared Ivan down. Feli was nowhere to be found. Come to pick a fight have you? So be it, Ivan can take down a scary kissy-faced German. Ludwig's eyes tlted downward and his cheeks turned red. Was this embarrassment?

"Umm are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine!" He barked.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"I don't want anything from you."

Then why won't he go away? Ludwig goose-stepped forward and then went into his beautifully organized backpack to pull out a small green slip.

"Here."

"For me?"

"Feli wanted me to give this to you."

"What is it?"

"A friend of ours' neighborhood holds this bon fire fireworks festival thing when it starts to get colder so… here."

"Oh thank you," Ivan gratefully took the paper.

"Yeah, whatever."

Then Ludwig hurried away. A friend of Feli's Ivan hadn't met yet? He was excited now, and wondered what kind of person this kid was. Ivan went on his way to history class. He didn't have any friends in history, but Mr. Cornwallis was there and he was always a laugh, maybe not always to Ivan, but a laugh just the same.

Ivan walked into the classroom to his seat in the back corner. Seats weren't assigned in that class but he stayed there anyway. No one ever sat by him. But today was different. There was a small Japanese boy with glasses on and a manga. Ivan leant over and quietly spoke to the child.

"You're in my seat."

The boy took off his glasses extremely flamboyantly and set his comic aside.

"You don't scare me! Take another seat!"

Ivan stared for a minute. This kid is weird. Suddenly he changed personas and set the manga aside. He looked up at Ivan and was suddenly worried.

"I aporogize. You see- werr actuary I can't exprain this. I'rr be sitting here."

Ivan had no idea what to expect, so he just took the seat in front of the kid. He seemed alright, but for a second there he was acting like Alfred. Ivan decided that it didn't matter and just looked ahead.

Mr. Cornwallis walked in, he smelled like weed, "Sup. Okay boyos an girlies, today is a study day so just… I hate you."

He went to his desk and put headphones on and as soon as that happened everyone pulled out their phones and started chatting. The Japanese kid behind me poked my back with his pencil.

"So, I hear you've been hitting on Yao."

"No, I've been hugging him."

"That's what I said."

He must be talking about killing with kindness… right? The little boy smiled and turned his head. Woah, this kid totally bottoms.

"Well, isn't Yao a fast worker. Oh, right. I'm Kiku Honda, an informant for the Ching Chong Gang. It's my job to know everything about you as of right now."

"That was direct, and aren't you a little young to be part of a gang?"

"I'm eighteen and your senior?"

Ivan just stared… Then Kiku reached his arm across the Russian and into Ivan's bag and pulled out the fireworks sheet. Ivan flinched and took hold of Kiku's arm.

"Give it back!"

Kiku's eyes were wide and his arm hurt a lot, to the point where his fingers automatically let go of the slip of paper from Feli. Ivan let go and took the paper.

"I'm sorry."

Kiku stared at his arm, "that's some grip."

"This is just very precious to me."

"That's an ad for the changing of the seasons fireworks festival over in Dog Root right?"

"Oh, yeah. How did you know?"

"My gang hosts it. I'll be on the drums this year again!"

Ivan looked down at the paper again. A fireworks festival run by the Ching Chong gang… to make people happy.

The bell rang and Kiku picked up his manga, "I highly recommend this."

Ivan picked up his things and headed toward chemistry. Feli was alone in the room, which was strange because Ludwig is usually right by the kid. Ivan took this chance and struck up a conversation.

"Hey there Feliciano! I wanted to thank you for the invite to the fireworks festival."

Feli looked up smiling, "What are you talking about?"

Ivan kept smiling, "You invited me to the fireworks festival."

Feli kept smiling, "No I didn't?"

Ivan, "Yes you did."

Feli, "I don't understand."

Ivan, "Ludwig said you did."

At that moment the Arian in question walked through the doors. Feli sat the boy down. Good cop, bad cop, or in this case bad cop and worse cop.

"Okay Ludwig, spill the beans. But not really because that would be a waste of beans."

Ivan just watched them. Ludwig made a really angry, embarrassed face.

"Okay so I was the one inviting you, but don't get me wrong, we're still not friends… but… I don't hate you either… hey! Wipe that smug look off your face!"

Feli was grinning like an evil cat.

"Feli seriously that face is creeping me out!"

Ivan watched them. Ludwig was inviting them to all hang out together? Ivan was so happy and yet his face didn't show it. He didn't know how to express this happiness except to stare off into the middle distance. Stare… stare…. He was really just that happy.

"Like Iva~ You glossed over! Just enough for me to put on some of this sweet cherry lip gloss on you cute mouth boyo!"

Ivan didn't care, there was so much happy that he didn't even mind the shining, glittering, pink, cherry lip gloss glossing on his mouth.

**Well… chapter! Yeah! I think a lot of this story is going to be filler… I know that sounds bad but there are so many little adventures they can go on in the name of friendship with a subtle yaoi influence… JUST LIKE FREE!? Does anyone else watch FREE? It's kind of my life. I haven't included Alfred much but don't worry he's on his way to making another appearance.**


	14. My Degree Is In Pizza

Ivan was walking to the clinic in his neighborhood. Since his father was working today he wouldn't be able to get a ride to see his therapist, you know, the one the school was making him see? On his way over he stopped to see Arthur standing by a wall with spray paint. There was a big red "Fuck This Shit!" on the side of the wall.

"Oh, hey there Ivan."

"Hi…"

Arthur light himself a cigarette, "Want a fag?"

"No, that was a one time deal."

"Suit yourself, where are you off to?"

Arthur went back to spraying the wall, only the paint coming out was the same beige color as the wall?

"Didn't you… why are you covering that up?"

"Me? I didn't leave this here? It was probably some blokes from one of the lesser gangs."

Ivan took note, this was a flower shop. Oh, didn't Francis work here?

"Isn't this Francis' place?"

Arthur became defensive.

"So what if it is!? What are you trying to say!? I don't think we're friends why would you thing that! I'd watch my tongue if I were you! I'm still a gang lord!"

Ivan couldn't help but laugh a little. Arthur made tht face that no fangirl can resist, where he looks down and his cheeks turn bright red.

"Whatever, it's not a big deal. Just let me finish here and be on my way."

Ivan nodded as Arthur painted the wall over. When Arthur was done he picked up his things and regarded Ivan.

"You know, you're not the chap everyone makes you out to be. You even worse."

Ivan smiled, "Bye Arthur."

Arthur grinned and spit out his cigarette, crushing it with his foot. He kept on his way and Ivan remembered he had an appointment.

"Hello Dr. Beilschmidt."

The thing about this name is that it always seemed familiar to Ivan, but Folkert (Butt-hurt) Beilschmidt rarely ever spoke of himself or his personal matters. It goes against the many laws of doctor and patient.

"'Hello Ivan, please take a seat. We can start up again in a minute."

Ivan always imagined therapists to be creepy or overly excited to see you in such a way you'd know they didn't care about how you felt. Butt-hurt Beilschmidt was neither. He was a tall Arian man who greatly resembled Legolas from Lord of the Rings. He seemed strict at first glance, but that glare was his way of showing compassion. He kept few photos, if any at all. There was only one, in truth, and it lay on his desk. Usually he would put it face down for a client; once again it went against the many rules of doctor and patient relations.

The man rose to his feet as Ivan took a seat.

"As of late, the school hasn't contacted me. Other than your detention I assume you've been staying out of trouble."

Even though this man seemed like he could be trusted, Ivan told him very little about his life. He knew nothing of Feliciano, the club, Ludwig, the gangs, the drugs, his confusion, or his fears. No, Dr. Beilschmidt got the bare minimum. He got what would be expected to come from a high school bully.

"Well, I don't wanna be here so I have to behave so I can finally stop coming."

"Right, and don't worry, our next appointment won't be on the day of the fireworks. I know you'd rather go there feeling somewhat normal."

Ivan was surprised, "How did you know I was going?"

The man didn't look up from his notepad. He simply gestured to his doctoring degree. Certified or not, he was getting outside information from somewhere.

"You've never adopted any Asian kids right?"

He looked up at that comment, "No, Ivan. And don't bother trying to figure my methods out. Now, if you want me to sign you out of this place I'm going to need absolute honesty."

"Well I don't want to talk to someone I know nothing about?"

"Well I don't want to tell you anything about me."

"Tell me one thing?"

"How about I let you ask me one not completely absurd question."

Ivan nodded. He would get to know anything about his doctor. But what?

"How did you know I was going to the fireworks thing?"

"No."

There goes that. Ivan looked around the room. Then he remembered that picture that he never let anyone see.

"What's that a picture of?"

"My family."

"So you have kids?"

"Only one question."

"Cop out."

"Now it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain."

Ivan stared at the man. And then thought to himself. Ivan came up with a very fun idea. Ivan could bug his doctor.

"You get one question."

"That's not how this works."

"Only one."

The doctor sighed. He looked around the room. This kid wasn't particularly interesting. This situation had only happened once before. The first time he was amazed that such an idiot could exist. But Dr. Belischmidt didn't see Ivan as an idiot. Ivan, to him, was more like a teenage brat that liked to question authority and beat people up, not unlike one of his own sons. Still, there was obviously more than some punk thug in Ivan's eyes. He was a human being in those eyes, but most of the time Dr. Beilschmidt needed glasses, so he wasn't completely sure if he was looking at anything most of the time.

Still this kid had asked him to ask a question, so he might as well.

"Do you have any intention of hurting the Italian kid?"

Ivan just stared at the man. Who was his informant!? Ivan thought and thought, the name was familiar but he wasn't sure how. Ivan just stared at him. He looked like Ludwig, but then again all Arians looked the same. But Ludwig doesn't gossip, so why would he tell his dad… oh my god. That's it.

"You're- you're-"

Ivan had been going to see Ludwig's dad every week!?

"And now you see why there are so many rules, Ivan."

Ivan just stared at the man. How long had he been blabbing and saying random things to!? Was he judging him? Was he telling Ludwig? Does he think Ivan is a bully? Ivan looked at the clock. His time would be up in ten minutes.

But the door swinging open saved him.

A huge and unusually handsome Italian man flew through the door singing.

"Hey Dr. Butt-hurt! You free for a chat! I brought my pizza!"

Ivan stared at the man and then he looked to Dr. Butt-hurt. He made an emotional face, he was disturbed, he was embarrassed, he was… SHOWING EMOTION!? Ivan just stared and then looked back at the man singing himself praises.

"Listen to my voice! It's so beautiful yahoo!"

Folkert got up and started trying to shove the man out the door but he just kept snapping back in like a rubber band.

"Hey Butt-hurt, don't be like that. Come on, smell this pizza. I brought beer too."

The doctor froze and began to tremble. The Italian grinned like a rapist Frenchman.

"Go on. It's nice and cold. I got it from that German beer hall down town you like so much. Go on, let the beer and pizza sway you and your morals."

The doctor shook like a leaf against a beer scented wind. He gave in and let the man through. They decided to spend the last ten minutes listening to the Italian blab about sex with a lady. Ivan was basically relaxed and would rather have had this pizza story-spewing guy as his therapist. Ivan laughed as he saw the look in his doctor's eyes. Any rule about keeping a doctor's life separate from a patient's was completely smashed and broken away into bits.

All in all, it was a good day for Ivan.

"Oh? So you're the Russian my little Feli has been screaming about!"

Ivan's face just smashed into a table.

**Yay! Dads everywhere! So yeah, Arthur at the beginning of this, woot woot! He was so cute. I know, I know, another transitional chapter. Well I hate to tell you this but this story is going to have like an arc coming up. Don't worry, it's a cool idea that will ultimately bring Ivan closer to the plot and Feli. Oh! And Mattie is coming back! Yay!**


End file.
